


[podfic] they write books about this sort of thing

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, canonical infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Lydia's just as enraptured with the new girl as the rest of the school. And maybe Allison quickly turns into the closest thing she's ever had to a best friend. And maybe she still wants more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] they write books about this sort of thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they write books about this sort of thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10923) by addandsubtract. 



> Music is from How the Day Sounds by Greg Laswell.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?u97wadblch701a0)  
mp3 / 33:58 / 31.1MB


End file.
